


Creamy

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Food Fight, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with popcorn and ended with the cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 300  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [April 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/182808.html?thread=2786840#t2786840) Prompt

It had started out innocent enough. Tony was enjoying a pre-dinner snack of popcorn and a movie while Gibbs was adding his secret ingredient to the steaks. When the man had placed the steaks over the flames in the fireplace, Tony had tossed a peace of popcorn at the back of his head.

Gibbs hadn't said anything, so Tony figured he was off the hook. It wasn't until they were enjoying their meal that Tony felt something ping against his head. He watched amused as a green bean fell onto his plate. He took it as a sign that the game was on.

Tony scooped up a bit of potato onto his fork and flicked it in Gibbs' direction. He grinned when he heard the wet smack of it hitting his target. Almost afraid to look up, Tony finally glanced at the other man.

The potato had landed right between the eyes and was sliding down his nose. Tony couldn't hold back the grunt of laughter that escaped. Then he felt the wet plop of his own dollop of potatoes on his face. This meant war.

With his potato depleted and not wanting to waste any of Gibbs' cowboy steak, Tony reached for his only other option. He picked up the can of spray whip cream that had been intended for their dessert and sprayed it in Gibbs' direction, covering his face with the white substance.

Within moments, Tony found himself pushed into the couch and Gibbs hovering over him with the can now firmly in hand. Unable to resist, Tony darted his tongue out and gave a swipe at the whip cream near the corner of Gibbs' mouth.

"Taste good, Boss," Tony said before diving back in and making sure every last drop of Gibbs' 'cream' was cleaned up.


End file.
